bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Kashmir Restaurant ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer's map is large, with two-levels, and numerous areas for conflict. The map itself is another part of the Kashmir Restaurant seen in BioShock, and has many of the same decorations. This level is composed of five areas. History Located in the Welcome Center, the Kashmir Restaurant was a high class establishment where only the rich and famous could go to enjoy a little relaxation and fine dining. It also served as a location to showcase Rapture's extraordinary atmosphere to new arrivals to the city. It was known for its diverse menu, music, and notorious for its extravagant New Year's parties. The restaurant was one of the locations targeted by Atlas in his attempt take control of Rapture during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots. That incident marked the beginning of the Rapture Civil War. Areas Kashmir Reception Room The Kashmir Reception Room consists of a small lobby with a Help and Reservations desk and a series corridors. The corridors on both sides of the desk lead to the Dining Foyer. The corridor on the left goes to the Kitchen and storage room. The corridor on the right goes to the Supervisor's Office via stairs. These many corridors make the Reception Room extremely vulnerable to ambushes. Dining Foyer Located in the center north section of the restaurant, the Dining Foyer is the main room of the restaurant and where a majority of the restaurants events once took place. The Foyer is without a doubt the center point for the fighting at the Kashmir. It has a vast open center space, with a dessert table in the middle of the floor, two dining areas on each side of the room with two levels with balconies, a front second floor balcony, and a stage in the back of the Foyer with a grand piano and a double bass. Ove the main stage is a metal catwalk that support the iconic, Happy New Year 1959 neon sign. All of the other areas of the restaurant flow into the Dining Foyer, frequently making it the most active location for fighting. The large cake in the center of the foyer blows apart if it is shot. Kitchen Located in the west section of the restaurant's first floor, the Kitchen is a room filled with common kitchen appliances, silverware, dishes, and all that was necessary to prepare meals for the restaurant's customers. There are four access ways into the kitchen, one door leading directly to the Dining Foyer, another leading to the West staircases, the hole in the ceiling leading to the Silk Lounge right over the Kitchen and the hall leading to the storage room near which leads to the Kashmir Reception. The storage room contained the restaurant's food supply, and also has the Kashmir Restaurant's back door which is locked. The kitchen is the second most severely damaged location in the restaurant, with the first being the area in the west wing surrounding the burning Atlas Statue seen from the Silk Lounge skylight windows. Silk Lounge Located in the west section of the restaurants second floor, the Silk Lounge was a small room used as a respite from the Foyer's atmosphere, a more intimate place to rest and socialize with friends. The lounge consists of a series of couches and a bar. There are two doorways into the room. One goes to the second floor of the Dining Foyer and the other goes to the West staircase that goes to the Kitchen and first floor of the Foyer. There is a large hole in the center of the lounge that was created by some sort of explosion; which offers a path to the first floor kitchen. The original Kashmir Restaurant from BioShock with the statue of the Greek Titan Atlas can be seen out the lounge's windows. Supervisor's Office Located in the southeast section of the restaurants second floor, the Supervisor's Office was the office of a woman named, Brenda, who was the Kashmir Restaurant's owner and manager. The office consists of a desk, a broken spare dining table, and a bookcase that concealed a hidden crawlspace leading to a secret storage room that was possibly used by Atlas's henchmen to smuggle the explosives into the restaurant. There are two doorways and a passageway into the office. One doorway leads to a flight of stairs and a corridor leading to the Reception Room. The other doorway connects to the east dining area on the second floor of the Dining Foyer. The hidden passage behind the bookcase could be considered a third access way. Restrooms The Restaurant's restrooms are located in the east section of the restaurants second floor. Ammunition, dynamite and blueprints, used during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots , can be found in one of the stalls of the men's room. Beside the explosives, graffiti can be found reading, "You Should Not Have Come!" If the dynamite is meleed or shot, it will explode. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *In the Kitchen. *In front of the cake on the first floor. *In the Supervisor's Office. Turrets There are 2 Turrets on this map: *A Machine Gun Turret behind the Help and Reservations counter. *A Grenade Launcher Turret in the Dinning Foyer, on the stage. Vending Machines There are 3 vending machines on this map: * 1 in the storage near the Kitchen * 2 in the Dining Foyer : one at the bottom of the Northeast staircase and one against the wall in the women's restroom on the second floor. Little Sister Vent There are 4 Little Sister vent on this map: *1 in the storage room near the Kitchen. *1 in the Silk Lounge *1 in the Dining Foyer, on the second floor near the upper balcony. *1 in the Supervisor's Office Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War on this map: *1 in the Kashmir Reception, near the restaurant's entrance *1 in the Dining Foyer, near the large cake in the center of the room *1 in the Silk Lounge, near the crater on the floor Shortcuts and hidden passageways *You can climb on the rigging supporting the Happy New Year 1959 neon sign to go from one balcony to the other, and also to access the stage and its Grenade Launcher Turret safely. *There is a vent on the Dining Foyer's first floor, near the upper balcony, that leads over the stairs between the Foyer and the Kashmir Reception. *There is a secret storage room between the Supervisor's Office and the women's restroom that can be reached through vents in these rooms. It contains several ADAM Vials, an ammo box and an EVE Hypo, and can be use to reach the restrooms without passing by the Dining Foyer's second floor. *You can reach one restroom from the other by breaking a wall between them. *You can use the hole in the floor of the Silk Lounge to drop down to the Kitchen, and by using Geyser Trap Plasmid or Leg Up tonic to jump upwards. Gallery File:31.jpg|Another view of the Dining Foyer. File:DiningFoyer.jpg|Another view of the Dining Foyer. Video Behind the Scenes *The song played at the Kashmir Reception is "Memories of You" by the Ink Spots. *After every few minutes, a series of explosions can be heard in the levels ambiance audio; followed by a faint whining alarm or siren. These explosions are believed to be linked to 1958 New Year's Eve Riot due to the time period that the level takes place in as well as its location. An example of this ambiance can be heard faintly in the gameplay video provided above. *Just as in BioShock, there are several balloons floating near the ceiling in various places in the restaurant that that explode with sparkling confetti when shot. Trivia *Contraband boxes can be found in the secret storage with a safe, which should mean the Kashmir Restaurant used to serve contraband food in addition to legal food to its customers. On the floor of this room near some crates is a sign, possibly not completed, which reads, "This Is What Happens." Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs